1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle suspension systems and frame assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to configurations for rear suspension assemblies and mounting arrangements for rear suspension assemblies suitable for use in connection with off-road bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Off-road bicycles, or mountain bikes, may be equipped with front and rear suspension assemblies operably positioned between the frame of the bicycle and the front and rear wheels, respectively. Providing front and rear suspension on a mountain bike potentially improves handling and performance by absorbing bumps, and other rough trail conditions, which may be encountered while riding off-road. However, because mountain bikes are typically pedal-driven, i.e., use the rider's power output to propel the bicycle, the provision of rear suspension, especially, may undesirably absorb a rider's power output, resulting in wasted effort.
Accordingly, rear suspension systems commonly incorporated on engine-driven vehicles, such as motorcycles, have proven undesirable for use with pedal-driven vehicles, such as mountain bikes. In addition, because a mountain bike is propelled solely by power output from the rider, it is desirable that the rear suspension assembly be lightweight. Rear suspension systems of engine-driven vehicles commonly emphasize strength over weight and, therefore, have not been widely incorporated on mountain bikes.
Mountain bike rear suspension designs, utilizing multiple linkage members, are currently used and are often effective at isolating pedal-induced and brake-induced forces from acting on the rear suspension. However, one problem associated with prior mountain bike rear suspension designs involves placement of the rear shock absorber. Due to the relatively complex nature of common mountain bike rear suspension assemblies, the rear shock absorber cannot always be placed in an optimal position.